Supreme Princess
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Jayne and Jaden Yuki are in their third year at Duel Academy and are ready for new duels, new friends, new romances, but are they ready for a new destiny? Jesse Anderson OC.
1. Chapter 1

_(This is the profile of my oc in the story "The Supreme Princess" and this is __**not**____a Mary Sue story. My other story was deleted from the sight for some reason, so I am so sorry for the people who were enjoying it! Here is the rewrite for you!)_

Name: Jayne Yuki

Age: 15

Hair: Chestnut brown

Eyes: chocolate brown

Deck: celestial cards

Favorite card: Baby Celestial Dragon "Celeste"

Family: Jaden

Cards in her deck:

Baby Celestial Dragon (female): looks like a blue version of Baby Dragon with gold angel wings and can be turned into an adult with a magic card.

When she is destroyed, her attack points are added to the master's life points.

Angel of Light (female): She has blonde hair and dressed in pink robes with six white wings, Light is one of the Three Celestial Angels. Special ability; every monster she destroys cuts opponents life points down by 1000.

Angel of Hope (male): He had orange hair and is dressed in blue robes with six white wings, Hope is one of the Three Celestial Angels. Special ability; the same as Light.

Angel of Faith (male): He has brown hair and is dressed in purple robes with six white wings, Faith is one of the Three Celestial Angels. Special ability; same as Light and Hope.

Angel of Darkness(Female): She has black hair and is dressed in white robes with two black wings. She can only be destroyed by a celestial monster and gets a 100% power boost when a creature of darkness (i.e. Dark Magician, Chaos Magician, zombies or anything along those lines).

Pyra the angel of Flame(female): She has pink hair, two orange wings, red robes and has a power boost when a dragon or any other fire type monster is played.

Aqua the angel of Water (male): He has teal hair, blue wings and a green mermaid tail and gains a power boost when a sea creature is played (like the types Mako Tsunami uses).

Flora the angel of Earth(female): She has green hair with a halo of flowers, two mahogany wings and orange robes.

Zyphr the angel of Wind (male): He has gray hair, two lavender wings and amethyst robes.

Holy Feline (female): She is a large white cat with purple stripes and two large white wings.

Angelic Loup (male): A large black wolf with silver wings and a white eight pointed star on his forehead.

Heaven's Choir: Summons all three of the Celestial Angels.

Aura of Destiny: Makes Baby Clestial Dragon transform into a giant adult dragon.

Onyx Castle: Gives Darkness a power boost of 1300.

Graceful Charity

Seraph Seranade: Fuses Faith and Hope together to create the Angel of Desntiny, a blonde male with six white wings dressed in gold armour.

Miraculous Fusion: Fuses Hope, Light, Faith and Darkness together to create the Celestial Phoenix of Miracles, a large gold phoenix.

And there are others. Please note that most of these cards are made up, but some are real (the ones that don't have discriptions).


	2. Chapter 2

_Jayne and Jaden Yuki were running down the streets of the city trying to get to the place where they were supposed to take their entrance exam to the Duel Academy, but they were late because the older of the twins had slept in and his sister was mad at him for it, so now they were dodging people as they ran, trying not to be any later._

_"Look on the bright side, Jayne at least they can't give us detention for being late!" Jaden said to his sister._

_"Yeah, but they could also refuse to let us take the exam." Jayne said back._

_They were cut off from their talk when Jaden accidentally bumped into someone, the boy's duel disk and cards falling on the ground._

_The twins quickly apologized and then went to gather up everything._

_"You're a duelist, aren't you?" the person they ran into asked._

_Jayne could have sworn she had heard the deep voice before, but shook it off as she helped her brother._

_"Yep, we both are. We're just trying to get to the Duel Academy." Jaden said cheerfully as he looked at a card in his hands._

_"You don't say." the man chuckled__._

_Jayne stood up and turned to apologize to the man again, but stopped dead when she saw who it was._

_The tri colored haired man noticed the girl's surprise and smiled in amusement while he chuckled as her brother remained oblivious._

_"Yeah." Jaden laughed turning around, then froze when he saw who the man was like his sister did._

_"Hey, you're-"_

_"Why don't you take this. Something tells me that it belongs with you." said Yugi Moto, the King of Games._

_He had given Jaden a Duel Monster card of Winged Kuriboh._

_He then looked over at Jayne, who was still stunned by meeting such a famous person and he smiled kindly, easing her nerves a bit, but surprised her again when he handed her a card as well__._

_"I believe this would do well in your deck." he said handing them over._

_"Um thank you." she said taking the two cards._

_She looked at it and saw that it was called Baby Celestial Dragon._

_"Wow, for real?" Jaden asked._

_"Good luck." Yugi said as he began to walk off._

_"Hey, wait! Thank you, we'll make you proud!" Jaden called after him._

_Yugi gave them a thumb up before he left._

_Jayne brushed her bangs out of her face as she and her younger brother watched him go, a little confused about what had just happened._

_Did they really just run into the King of Games and did he just give them cards from his deck as good luck on gaining entry to the Academy?_

_Speaking of which..._

_"We gotta move!" Jayne said grabbing her brother__'__s hand._

"_Ah man, we are so late!__"__ he exclaimed._

_(15 minutes later…)_

_After none stop running, they finally made it to the building in Kaiba Land where two women and a security guard were standing, about to stop the registering when they saw the twins run up._

_They were both allowed in, but were scolded for such a close call._

_They went in to where an arena was to watch the match beside a short blue haired boy with silver eyes and glasses who seemed to be a bit depressed about something._

_Some guy with black hair and a strange accent was up against a teacher from the Academy and won the match thanks to a trap card and was welcomed into the elite._

"_Wow, that last guy really tore it up." Jaden said._

"_No kidding." Jayne said._

"_Yeah, Bastion Misawa, they say he got the highest score on the written exam than all us applicants." the blue haired boy said._

"_Wow, __we just barely passed." Jaden said, his sister flushing in embarrassment__._

"_Yeah, me too. My name__'__s Syrus by the way, nice to meet cha. I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match." he said sadly._

"_So you got in!"__ Jaden exclaimed as he gave him a slap on his back._

"_Congratulations. We'll be in too after we win our duels!" Jaden said._

"_You mean you haven't dueled yet?"__ Syrus asked._

"_No."__ the twins said._

"_Then you might have a problem. I think this was supposed to be the last one."_

_The twins both blanched at that._

_Jayne then spotted that Bastion guy and then pointed him out to her brother and they both went over to greet him, Syrus following along since he had nothing better to do._

"_Tight duel,__ Bastion." Jaden complimented making the boy turn to face the three teens__._

"_Thank you."__ he said politely before turning away__._

"_From the looks of it, you might just be the third best duelist here." Jaden said shocking Bastion and Syrus while Jayne just giggled at the looks on their faces__._

"_Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field 4." a voice on the intercom instructed._

"_Go time! Wish me luck, guys. Come on, Jayne__."__ Jaden said taking his sister__'__s hand._

"_Hey wait."__ Bastion said making the twins stop._

"_If I'm the third best, who's first and second?" he asked making Jayne sweat drop._

"_Yours truly. It's what we are best at." Jaden said pointing at himself and his sister, who only giggled at his enthusiasm._

"_Jayne__ Yuki, please report to exam field 5." the voice on the intercom said._

_The twins looked at each other, surprised that their duels were going to be happening at the same time, but shrugged it off and high fived before they went their separate ways._

_Jayne walked into the field and was met by a handsome young man who was a student at the Academy._

_He had teal green hair and blue eyes._

"_So I gues__s you're my opponent." she stated._

_He had a cold look on his face that made her wonder if he was related to Seto Kaiba._

"_Yes. I wasn't supposed to battle anyone. I came to check out the applicants, but when I was told that there were two others who had come in late, so I was asked by Dr. Crowler to duel one of them. I hope this doesn't prove to be a waste of my time." he said._

"_Should I__ be offended by that?" she wondered__._

_He shook his head as he got his duel disk ready and she followed his example._

"_I will warn you that I will not go easy on you just because you are younger." He said._

_Jayne nodded in understanding._

"_Are both opponents ready?" asked a man dressed in blue._

_Jayne and the boy both nodded._

"_Then duel!"_

_(45 minutes later…)_

_The score was mystery guy at 3000 life points and Jayne at 1209 life points._

_The teal haired male three Cyber End Dragons on the field and had just taken out 2000 of her life points, so now it was Tai's turn._

"_I play Graceful Charity that allows me to draw new cards." She said._

_She drew her next card from her deck and smiled at what she saw__._

"_Now I play the magic card Heaven's Choir, which allows me to summon my thre__e Celestial Angels Faith, Hope and Light!"_

_Three angels came onto the field, flapping their wings gracefully making everyone stare at their beauty and power._

_Jayne then had her three angels attack each of the male's three dragons, explaining their special advantage._

"_My angels can make 1000 damage to your life points with each monster they take out. Three angels. Three dragons. Three thousand life points." She said._

_The male stared in shock as all three of his favored monsters were blasted away and his life points went all the way down to zero._

"_This match is over. Well done, Ms. Yuki. You passed." The referee__ said._

_Jayne smiled happily as her angels left and she went over to the teal haired male, who gave her a curious look._

"_It was a really great match. I'm honored to have dueled with you." She said politely and sincerely since she truly did enjoy the duel._

_The male stared at her hand, debating something before he took it in his larger one._

"_I'm Zane Trusedale. Welcome to the Academy." He said._

_Zane then turned and left as Jaden came running up to his sister, Syrus behind him with amazement in his silver eyes._

"_I won my duel!" Jaden cheered as he picked up his sister in a hug and spun her around, the two of them laughing in glee._

"_Awesome, Jay! I got in too." Jayne said when he put her back down._

"_It looks like we're all going to the Academy together, huh?" Syrus said with a small smile._

"_You bet!" the twins chorused._

Jayne woke up from her dream, smiling as she saw Celeste sleeping on her stomach peacefully.

"We sure have come a long way since then, huh?" the girl mused.

It was now the twins' third year after nothing but drama, duels, magic, Shadow Games and so forth, but to tell the truth, it just made the first two years all the more exciting.

Jayne was offered to be moved up to Obelisk Blue, but she refused, happy with where she already was.

"This year is gonna rule. I just know it." She said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jayne got out of bed with Celeste in her arms, still sleeping soundly and set her down on the bed so she could go get changed since the rally introducing the new transfers was going to start soon and Alexis would kill her if she had to go look for her.

The Slifer Red girl quickly took a shower and then threw on her uniform which consisted of the official red skirt, her black knee high boots, a black spaghetti strapped shirt and the Slifer's boy's jacket was what completed the look.

She tied her hair up in a messy bun, her orange bangs resting on her forehead above her chocolate eyes.

Lastly she tied her belt with her pouch that held her deck inside around her waist.

Finished changing, she turned to see Celeste was just waking up, yawning cutely making her smile softly at her.

"Celeste, come on. We need to go now, girl." Jayne said.

The little dragon shook her head to get rid of the haziness from her sleep clouded mind and flapped her golden wings and flew over to her master, who was standing at the door with it opened, and sat on her shoulder growling softly at her in greeting.

The female duelist laughed and walked out the door.

(Scene Change)

Jayne was near the auditorium when she was stopped by a strange presence that felt like that of a spirit.

She looked over and saw some sort of purple kitten like creature with a ruby jewel on its tail and forehead running down the hall.

The small creature looked at the girl curiously as it mewed in question at the girl looking right at it.

Celeste smiled and flew over to the duel monster spirit, eager to meet a new friend.

Jayne laughed as the two monsters played together and she crouched down by them.

''Aren't you a pretty girl.'' She said.

''Rubi!'' the monster mewed happily.

''How did you get here, sweetie?'' Jayne asked tilting her head.

Celeste flew up to sit on her master's shoulder, beaming in happiness that she had made a new friend.

Don't get her wrong, she liked Winged Kuriboh, but the Ojamas freaked her out a bit with how they acted and she needed some female friends desperately.

''Well, why don't you stay with us until we find out where you belong?'' Jayne suggested.

The creature mewed and nodded her head, showing how much she liked the idea before she jumped into the girl's arms, licking her face.

Jayne stood up and laughed at the monster's affection.

''Hey, that tickles!'' she giggled.

''Ruby?'' a southern accented voice called out.

The three females looked over to see a male that looked to be Jayne's age with wild teal hair and pretty emerald eyes dressed in black boots, black pants, a lavender shirt and an Obelisk vest was running down the hall, looking for someone.

He looked over in their direction and smiled in relief.

''There ya are, Ruby. You had me scared there.'' He said.

Jayne blushed as he came over to them.

He was very handsome after all.

The monster in her arms mewed and jumped out of her arms, landing on the boy's shoulder, sitting there contently as he smiled at her.

''This is the second time she ran off today. Thanks for lookin' after her for me.'' He said to Jayne.

''Um, it's no problem.'' She said shyly.

''Wow, so you can see spirits too, huh? This must be my lucky day runnin' into two people who can see 'em. You must be Jayne Yuki, the Celestial Duelist, right?'' he asked.

Jayne blinked in confusion, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar to her, but shook it off and smiled.

''Yeah, that's me. Other than me, there are two others that can see them. My brother Jaden and this other guy, Chazz Princeton.''

Chazz was a bit of a jerk to his Ojamas sadly even when the poor guys were so kind to him and never stopped believing in him.

The boy's eyes lit up.

''Yeah, well I already had the pleasure of meetin' Jaden a few minutes ago, but he had to leave.''

''Great to hear you met someone on your first day here. By the way, who are you? Are you just joining our school or something?'' she asked.

The boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

''Yeah, I kinda have a habit where I forget to introduce myself when I meet famous people.'' He said making her blush in embarrassment.

''My name's Jesse Anderson and this here is my partner Ruby Carbuncle. I'm a transfer from North Academy.''

He held out his hand and Jayne took it, gasping silently as she felt a strange pulse go through her at the contact, he seemed to notice it too.

''Weird, huh? Feels like we meet before.'' He said with a smile.

''Yeah, it does. I wonder why.'' She said.

''Who knows. Maybe it's a twin thing. The same thing happened with Jaden before.''

Jayne snapped out of it and looked at her dragon as she nuzzled her cheek.

''Oops. Sorry about that. This is Baby Celestial Dragon or Celeste for short, my friend.''

''Golly! A real celestial. How cool. I never thought I'd ever meet one before. I hear that they're mighty powerful.''

''Oh, they are much more than that. They are my dear friends and are almost like my second family.'' Jayne said fondly as she pet her dragon who growled softly.

Jesse smiled at that as he watched the girl, seeing a difference in her and her brother.

Jayne and Jaden were both very sweet, kind and innocent people, very friendly too, but the young female was just a little more sweeter than her brother was.

Jaden was more like a puppy since he was very open and playful like one, always happy to have some attention and share it with others to make sure they were happy too.

But Jayne was more silent and shy, like a baby bunny is and he felt like he could startle her quite easily if he wasn't careful.

''That's how I feel like with my monsters too.'' He said.

Jayne looked back to him with a smile, but then froze as she saw the time on the clock that was on the wall above them.

''Ah, man! I have to go or else I'll be late for the rally.'' She said.

Jesse blanched at that and began to freak out.

''I forgot all about that! I should have asked Jaden to show me the way before.''

''You got lost?''

''Uh huh.'' He hung his head.

''We got lost on our first day too, so don't worry about it. I'll show you the way.''

His head shot up and his eyes sparkled in hope.

''Do ya mean it?'' he asked.

''Of course.''

''Thanks, lil' darlin'. I really appreciate it!''

Jayne blushed at that new name, but shrugged it off, just assuming that that was how he talked to a lot of girls he was friends with or something.

She lead him off to where the rally was, both unaware that they were still holding hands as they went.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jayne stopped in front of the doors to where the rally was, Jesse panting beside her as he pushed the doors open and they slammed shut behind them, making all the students turn to look at the two new comers.

Jayne blushed at the attention as Jesse just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry folks, I guess I got lost. This school's a lot bigger than mine." Jesse said as he began to walk down the stairs, Jayne following.

The girl saw her brother stand up with a smile on his face.

"Hold on, I recognize that voice." he said.

"Hey Jaden. I guess this is that pep rally thing." Jesse greeted the boy.

"Yeah and it looks like you just met my sister." Jaden said when he saw her.

"Yep. This lil' darlin' was kind enough ta help me out." the teal haired boy said with a smile making Jayne blush at the name.

"So is that why you guys are holding hands?" Hasselberry asked with a smirk as Alexis giggled.

The two teens blinked and looked down at their linked hands, unaware that they were still locked and let go, a bright blush on both their faces as the girl ducked her head and just took a seat beside her brother, avoiding the amused eyes of her friends.

"Hey, by the way, just wondering, but have you seen a guy named Jesse?" Jaden asked making Jayne look at him as she remembered what the teal haired boy had told her before and realized that he never introduced himself to her brother.

"Yeah, sure have." Jesse said with a wink in Jayne's direction as everyone perked up at his words and she had to bite her lip to not laugh at how dense everyone was.

"What? You've seen him? Where is he?" asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"You're all lookin' at him, right, darlin'?" Jesse said to Jayne shocking everyone as the girl let out a quiet giggle.

"It's true." she said nodding.

"I'm Jesse. Sorry, I guess I never properly introduced myself. I was so excited ta meet you that I guess I plum forgot." Jesse said to Jaden.

"I get that a lot." Jaden said as he sat down beside his sister as Jesse left to go stand with the other new students that were on stage.

"Let's start over again shall we." Sheppard said.

"Joining our Academy; Jesse Anderson."

"So what did I miss so far?" Jayne asked as she saw Jesse shake hands with some magenta haired guy with glasses that screamed 'stuck up rich boy'.

"Well, Blair's a freshman in school now." Jaden said.

"She has a crush on Jaden." Syrus said making Alexis scowl and Jayne giggled at that as her brother shuddered, feeling really weird about that.

"that guy there is Adrian Gekco." Hasselberry said pointing to the boy with glasses.

"The guy with the croc on his is Jim Crocodile Cook."

Jim had black hair and green eyes, one covered in bandages and had an Australian accent.

He seemed like a great guy, despite the fact that he had a live crocodile on his back that just growled and Jesse freaked out at the sight of her making the Slifer Red girl laugh.

"That last one over there is Axel Brody."

Axel was an African American with gold eyes and was dressed as a solider and was as buff as Hasselberry.

Just then a large man walked in and Jayne got a bad vibe from him making her huddle closer to her big brother as Celeste came out and sat in her lap and the girl hugged her close to her.

"What's wrong, sis?" Jaden asked.

"That guy just creeps me out."

"Oh, yes. And last, but not least, I'd like you to meet our visiting professor from West Academy; say hello to Thelonius Viper." Sheppard said.

"It's an honor." Viper said.

"For those of you who've heard that my methods are strict, you're right. However, that being said I've always felt there's a method to my madness. You see I think actions speak louder than words, so why don't we skip the pleasantries and get down to business."

"Gee…he seems like a barrel of laughs." Jaden said and Jayne nodded.

"Now then why don't we kick off the year by holding an exhibition match." Viper told them.

Some of the teachers looked surprised by the news and that didn't help to quell the girl's worries at all.

"Simmer down, so I can choice the comparators." Viper said.

"More like victims." Jayne muttered as Celeste growled softly.

"Jesse Anderson and his opponent well be…Duel Academy's top student."

"I accept." Chazz said standing up from his seat.

"Jaden Yuki and Jayne Yuki, choose which one of you will go!" Viper said.

"Jay's going." Jayne said not wanting to be anywhere near that man.

"Sweetness." Jaden exclaimed as Chazz fell to the ground in disbelief.

"The first day of the year and I duel the dude with the legendary deck. This rocks."

Jayne looked at him in confusion and then looked down towards Jesse, wondering what her brother meant by 'legendary deck'.

"Hey!" Chazz yelled.

"I'm the best! Not them!"

"You'll always be number one to me boss." Said Ojama Yellow.

"And you'll always be number 2 if you know what I mean!" Chazz yelled at it making him cry as he ran to Jayne, hiding in her hair as he cried about how mean his boss was being to him as Chazz sighed in annoyance and sat back down.

"Hey, Jay!" Jesse called up.

"This duel is going to be a regular hoot!"

Jaden nodded and looked at his sister.

"You'll be cheering me on, right?" he asked.

"Of course. You are my big brother after all." She said with a smile.

"I'm hurt, darlin'! I thought I'd have a friend to cheer me on here." Jesse aid with a mock hurt look.

"Sorry, Jess, but I always side with my brother no matter what when it comes to dueling." She said.

Jesse nodded as her brother walked down to the arena and the girl narrowed her brown eyes in curiosity as Viper gave the two boys these weird bands.

"What are these?" Jaden asked.

"Why don't we say they're a little welcome gift?" Viper said before facing the students.

"Students the exhibition duel begins in one hour and not a minute later!"

With that Viper walked off the stage followed by Axel while Jesse and Jaden jumped off the stage with the other two students following as Jayne and the others walked down from their seats to go greet the transfers warmly to their school, Blair running over to them, tackling the Yuki twins in a hug.

Later on the group was all sitting around just hanging out and talking, Jesse and Jaden sitting on either side of Jayne as Celeste, Ruby and Kuriboh all played together.

"So how did you two meet?" Blair asked Looking at Jesse and Jayne.

"Ruby ran off an' I found her with Jaynie here." Jesse said making Jayne blush at the second nick name he had for her.

"He told me that he was lost and so I lead him to the rally." Jayne explained, laughing as the three monsters scrambled on into her lap.

"She was a real sweet heart. It's nice ta know that yall are real nice ta us new kids." The teal haired boy said as he watched the girl play with the three monsters, Ruby resting on her head.

"The duel's about to start soon. Let's hurry or we'll be late." Alexis said.

"Right!" the twins and Jesse said.

Jesse held out a hand for Jayne to help her to her feet as the monsters went back to the three teens' decks.

The girl gave the Obelisk Blue boy a confused look, but shrugged it off and took his hand and let him pull her to his feet, missing the smug faces of their friends.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The group all went back to the auditorium to watch the duel between Jesse and Jaden, everyone excited about seeing the Neos cards against the Crystal Beasts.

Aster Phoenix had made an appearance to see the cards Jesse had and he said that he had recently talked with Pegasus who told him that the cards chose him and Jayne could easily understand that by how much Jesse cared about his deck.

The group all thought that it was just a bunch of nonsense, making Jayne frown at them all as she looked at them feeling insulted and Celeste growled at them, not happy that they would think that spirits didn't exist before her master went back to cheering on her brother, oblivious to the fact that Aster had taken a seat next to her and was trying to draw her attention to him as she was far too focused on the duel going on in front of them.

Jesse had all attack sent at him with his three Crsytal Beats sending Jaden's life points down by to 400, shocking everyone.

"Oh my Ra!" Jayne gasped covering her eyes.

"Sam Hill!" Hasselberry said.

"Why don't I have a catch phrase?" Alexis asked no one in particular.

The end finally came and when Jaden went to attack the rest of the Obelisk blue's life points, Jesse said that he was going to summon the great Rainbow Dragon and Jayne bit her nails as she worried for her brother, nut she and everyone else face falted when it turned out the teal haired boy was only bluffing and he was sent falling back on his behind by Jaden's monster and lost the duel.

"Nice duel." Jesse said to Jaden when he sat up.

"Wait, where's Rainbow Dragon?" Jaden asked the million dollar question.

"Well that's the funny thing." Jesse stated as he scratched the back of his head. "I haven't got that card in my deck yet Jay." He laughed nervously.

"Ah, come again?" Jaden said feeling cheated.

The crowd all felt the same way and started yelling at the teal haired boy for teasing them like that as Jayne and celeste both laughed and stood up from their seats to go congratulate the boys.

"Sorry everyone, but I know it's out there somewhere!" Jesse yelled as he turned to settle down the angered stedents.

"What'd ya mean bro?" Jaden asked.

"According to legend the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lies inside an ancient stone tablet, but no one knows where to find it, but when it is found according to Pegasus it's going ta be made into a Duel Monster card." Jesse answered before he turned back to the crowd.

"Hey, folks! If anyone sees a tablet let me know OK, 'cause I plum need it!"

Jayne was about to walk up onto the platform, but stayed where she was when Viper came out to talk to the crowd, her eyes holding nothing but distrust for this man for some odd reason.

"Excellent, a fine fitting start to a new semester. Now join me won't you?"

Jesse and Jaden walked up to Viper while the students all clapped for them.

"Your lesson it complete."

"Huh?" the two boys asked.

"As I have explained before, I fancy myself a man of action, you learn by practising, so I'll be organizing mandatory duels every day. And I suggest you comply from now on. I'll be monitoring your every move." Viper said making Jayne glare at the man, feel a weird dark aura coming off of him and Angel of Darkness appeared to keep the sickening waves away from her master and try to add some comfort to the girl.

"Huh?"

"You're my pupils now and to succeed you must duel." Viper finished.

The two boys got down from the stage and walked over to Jayne, Jesse staring at the angel next to her in shock as Jaden gave them a smile.

"Oh, hey Dark. What's up?" the Slifer Red boy asked.

"Everything is fine, Jaden. I just decided to come out and see the end of the duel for myself." The angel quickly lied knowing the boy would worry if he found out about how his sister was feeling.

"I hope you weren't disappointed then." Jaden said as he wrapped arm around his sister's shoulders and she smiled up at him.

"Wow, so that's one of the angels?" Jesse asked as he still stared at the black winged angel.

Dark looked at the boy and crossed hers.

"One girl at a time now, cowboy." She scolded before going back to her master's deck making the twins look at the now blushing teen in confusion.

"What was she talkin' about?" they asked.

"Uh, I'm sure it's nothin' really." Jesse waving his hands.

The twins shrugged and led Jesse and the others in their group to the roof to hang out.

Jesse, Jaden and Jayne all sat together in a small semi-circle, looking over their decks as they pointed out what moves that they could have used in duels.

"You see, all you had to do was use this combo right here." Jayne said pointing it out.

"And you would have won the duel." Jaden said.

"But this one is more fun. See, I jus' add that to this." Jesse said placing down a card making the twins both smile and nod in understanding.

"Oh, yeah!" Jaden said.

"Hey, let's work on your decks now." Jesse suggested and the twins both agreed, choosing the brother's deck first as their friends as stared at them in shock and wonder at how they were getting along.

"They're triplets!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Ain't that cute!" Hasselberry said.

"Two Jadens. Uh, I feel bad for Jayne." Chazz said in disgust and pity.

"Oh well. I guess it could be worse, right?" Aster said with a shrug as he stared at Jayne as she laughed with the two boys.

"At least Chazz doesn't have a twin." Aster said.

"Don't try to give us nightmares!" Jayne and Jaden said overhearing the group talking making everyone laugh as the black haired male scowled at the twins.

"Rematch?" Jesse asked his new friend.

"Any time." Jaden said.

The teal haired male then looked at the brown haired girl as she looked over her deck, smiling fondly at each monster, whether they were a humanoid or beast.

"Hey, Jaynie." He said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We'll have ta duel soon too. I wanna see them Celestials of yours in action." He said.

Jayne smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." She said.

"Now that's a match I would love to see." Jaden said.

TBC


End file.
